This invention relates to a cabinet construction and in particular to refrigeration appliance cabinet construction.
Insulated wall structures are known wherein the cabinet wall structure includes an inner panel, an outer shell panel, and a body of foamed-in-place insulation therebetween. A sheet of fibrous materials has been employed to extend across the space defined by the front edges of the panels to define a boundary of the foamed-in-place insulation, and permit a removable installation of a breaker strip between the front panel edges.
In some instances the technique of foaming-in-place, the insulation is foamed in the space between the inner and shell panel by introduction of the foamable material into the top of the space with the front edges of the panel lowermost. The space between the front edges may be closed by fiberglass strips to provide a resilient section in which electrical conductors and refrigerant conduits may be located.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,328 of Nonomaque et al a strip of rigid foam is provided for closing the front opening between the inner liner and outer shell panel of the appliance cabinet. The rigidity of the foam strip permits the strip to serve as a means for holding the liner centered in the inner cabinet shell panel during the assembly thereof.